


his fault

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pain, Realization, Sad Ending, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “i-it makes sense this would happen,” tubbo tried to take a deep breath but wheezed. “the discs were worth more than i- i ever was.”tommy watched as a single tear fell down tubbo’s cheek as he continued. “you were right.”aka tommy and tubbo try to take back the discs once and for all, but it doesn’t turn out well of one of them.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	his fault

the final battle for the discs was something tommy had been preparing for, grinding for various materials through the sweltering heat of the nether and spending long nights in the deep caverns of ravines. he recalls doing most of this alongside tubbo, the one person who no matter when they were separated always came back. he always made sure tommy was alright in the end. 

so why is it that tubbo was the one laying on the ground, sword having been pierced in his side?

when they initially marched into dream’s territory, tommy was the one to be hesitant. it was a rare sight for the blond, knowing that he usually ran into things without thinking and was determined to get his discs back. as always it was tubbo who reassured him, rubbing his back while whispering that everything was going to be fine, that they were finally going to be able to get back what he wanted. 

as tommy sat there, gripping onto his other half’s body, he finally realized how unlike tubbo that was. he may have always cared for him like a brother should, but he never wanted to risk their lives like that. it was so,, different. he loved peace, he loved harmony so what changed? what-

“t-toms,” tubbo coughed out, snapping tommy out of his thoughts. 

tommy watched as a trail of crimson fell down his chin, quickly wiping it with his finger so it didn’t stain the forest green shirt. 

“big man, it’s gonna be alright! w-we’re gonna get philza and-“

tubbo coughed again, wincing. “no we won’t, we both know-“ he began to shake, blood continuing to flow. his chest was spasming now. 

tommy quickly ripped off a part of his red sleeve and tried to put it onto the gaping wound, dream having taken the sword out a while ago before walking away. tommy remembers him burning the discs right beforehand, the smell of plastic still lingering in the air. 

“-that i’m not making it out of here,” tubbo managed to finish, settling into a slow breathing pattern. he was wheezing as tommy decided to try to carefully move under a tree near a beehive. he knew tubbo loved bees. 

“yes you will, you just have to stay awake for me!” tommy felt tears begin to bubble over, his vision suddenly foggy as he watched his own tears mix with red. 

they stayed quiet for a moment, tubbo weakly rubbing tommy’s hand to reassure him like always. they both knew no one was coming to help, no one cared about the traumatized boys forced into a war. that much was certain. 

“y’know,” tubbo started, “i guess this is fitting.” 

tommy’s eyes widened, looking back down at tubbo’s frail form. “what?”

“i-it makes sense this would happen,” tubbo tried to take a deep breath but wheezed. “the discs were worth more than i- i ever was.” 

tommy watched as a single tear fell down tubbo’s cheek as he continued. “you were right.” 

tommy began to shake his head, muttering silent apologies and putting on hand on tubbo’s cheek to wipe the tear. “no tubbo i- i didn’t mean that. you were always worth more than the discs, i-“

tubbo tried to shake his head, failing miserably as his eyes began to close. “no, i was always less than everyone. t-that’s how it was always meant to be,” 

tommy froze. “no tubs stay awake, i- please, they were wrong fuck i-“

tubbo lazily blinked, meeting his wandering eyes with tommy. “i’m sorry for making you cry toms,” his mumbled. “i didn’t wanna exile you,”

tommy bit his lip and began to run his fingers through his friend’s hair, “it wasn’t your fault, you had no choice i-“ 

tommy watched as tubbo began to close his eyes again, this time his chest began to rise and fall slower. “ ‘m tired toms,”

tommy began to sob harder, his one hand gripping harder onto the cloth. “i know but you have to stay awake please-“

tubbo gave a soft smile through closed eyes and took his last breath, “love you.”

“i-i love you too tubbo i-“ he felt tubbo still, hands dropping to his sides. 

“tubs?” tommy shook tubbo in disbelief. “cmon, wake up-“ 

tubbo continued to lay there, unresponsive. “wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!” 

tommy held tubbo close, sobbing hard onto his body. “fuck tubbo please i love you so much i’m sorry i-“

tommy’s chest clenched as he let out a heart wrenching scream, fully aware that everyone on the server must’ve heard it. 

he dragged his best friend into a war about objects and let him die thinking he was worthless, this was his doing.

it was his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah if tubbo ends up dying in the final battle, i’m screaming.


End file.
